Abbadonna
by Hikari-Moonlight
Summary: Una vida desconocida, profecías, batallas... magia. "-¡Corre y aléjate de aquí! Has lo que sea necesario y protégelas." "Son nuestra única esperanza, el futuro está en sus manos..."
1. Prólogo

Buenas! :D Espero que les guste este fanfic que acabo de empezar, es el primero que hago de VK y si ven que algo no cuadra o cosas así, no duden en decirmelo! ;3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen.

'Entre comitas simpes' = pensamientos.

**En negrita = **Cosas dichas en español.

Prólogo

Velas… Muchas velas iluminaban escasamente la habitación que por años estuvo desocupada, casi olvidada en las entrañas de la antigua Fortaleza Ulimmir.

Gemidos y pequeños gritos retumbaban en las paredes de piedra. En el centro de la habitación, una mujer postrada en un colchón, estaba rodeada de varias mujeres curanderas. Un hombre sostenía con firmeza su mano, miraba serio y preocupado la situación. No les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Las doncellas iban y venían apresuradas por la habitación. Igualmente preocupadas, cargando con trapos húmedos, agua, y otros trapos cubiertos de sangre… El ajetreo en el pasillo se oyó lejano cuando el llanto de dos bebés inundó el cuarto. Debían darse prisa, los guerreros oscuros pronto vencerían a sus caballeros e irrumpirían en las mazmorras. A paso veloz el hombre tomó en brazos a esas pequeñas criaturas que por primera vez veían el rostro de su padre… Envueltas en dos mantillas celestes.

Se dirigió a otra habitación, allí tomó dos colgantes en forma de hoja. Se las colocó en el cuello a cada una mientras recitaba unas palabras ininteligibles. Terminado el acto, besó con amor la frente de ambas y las abrazó, a sabiendas que sería la primera y la última vez que lo haría.

Corrió hasta los pisos superiores de la Fortaleza y con espada en mano y las bebés en su otro brazo, contra sí, arremetía contra cada guerrero enemigo, sin piedad. Salió al exterior. Una nube de humo y cenizas ocupaba gran parte del cielo nocturno, opacando la luz de la luna. El crepitar del fuego era casi insoportable.

Se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia uno de los sectores del patio principal esquivando y dando estocadas a sus enemigos. Los superaban en número y sin lugar a dudas, la batalla estaba perdida. Frunció el ceño y examinó rápidamente el área. Al divisar su objetivo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, protegiendo contra su pecho a las niñas.

-¡Lothur!- Al captar la atención del caballero, éste se giró y dando una última estocada a su oponente fue al encuentro de su Rey.

-¿Qué precisa mi Lord?- La mirada del chico bajo hasta los brazos del Rey, en donde vio el bulto que traía y que protegía intensamente.- So… Son las niñas de la profecía…- Con un gesto, el hombre le dio a entender todo a su joven guerrero. Quién entendió a la perfección.

-Valia, Arien… Cuídense mucho.- Un halo de tristeza se apoderó del corazón del Rey, quien entregó a las bebas a su mejor y más fiel guerrero.

-¡Corre y aléjate de aquí! Has lo que sea necesario y protégelas. Cuando llegues al Bosque Nebuloso invoca el portal y has lo que te dije.- Las palabras del Rey quedaron grabadas a fuego en la mente del chico, quién sin perder tiempo, corrió hasta los establos y montó en su corcel. Alejándose poco a poco de la batalla, echó un último vistazo a su hogar, envuelto en llamas, sangre y desesperación. Cerró sus ojos y apresuró el paso de su caballo.

_'Ustedes son la esperanza, mucha suerte en su camino'_ pensó antes de fijar su vista al frente.

* * *

Internándose poco a poco en la espesura del Bosque Nebuloso, Lothur aminoró el paso de su caballo y buscaba con la mirada el lago.

_'Donde cantan las ánimas, donde el viento es gentil, donde los árboles se inclinan, el lago blanco has de encontrar' _

La última frase que dijo su Rey, debía encontrar ese lago y llevar a cabo el ritual.

Después de unos minutos, un frío seco chocó contra su nuca y lo hiso estremecer. Había llegado. El Lago Blanco se mostraba ante él. Imponente.

Bajó del caballo con cuidado y premura, sujetó fuertemente a las bebés y se acercó al borde del lago. Las ánimas se paseaban a su alrededor y susurraban cosas que no llegaba a escuchar, como un canto fúnebre… Las colocó en la orilla y se apresuró a recitar un conjuro, al ver brillar un círculo con inscripciones en un idioma antiguo alrededor de las niñas, se alejó. Del bolso que el Rey le dio, sacó un sobre y lo dejó entre las mantas que cubrían a las bebés. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla y con una última palabra, las niñas desaparecieron.

Montó en su corcel, sin mirar atrás y cabalgó de regreso a la Fortaleza Ulimmir. Regresaría a combatir, aunque ya estaba todo perdido, la última esperanza recaía en esas niñas. Oró por ellas y siguió su camino.

* * *

Y bien? Que les pareció el prólogo? Sea lo que sea, diganmelo, un review siempre se agradece! :3 Chaitooo~


	2. Llegada, mal humor y presentaciónes

Hello Everyonee! :D Okya, aqui les traigo el capítulo 1, espero que les guste! ;3

* * *

Llegada, mal humor y presentaciones

-¡Corre Valia! ¡O llegaremos más tarde de lo que ya estamos llegando!- Gritaba jadeante una chica de largo cabello castaño mientras corría por el sendero del bosque seguida de su hermana.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Yo no soy tan atlética como tú! Además, ya estamos llegando tarde, no creo que nos estén esperando a esta hora…- Mencionó su hermana, quién aminoró su paso hasta caminar, arrastrando su maleta tras ella, sin la más mínima intención de seguir corriendo.

Su hermana la miró incrédula, pero al voltearse para hacerlo, tropezó con una raíz bastante gruesa y una pequeña pero filosa rama se le incrustó en la pierna, provocando casi al instante un grito de dolor por parte de la castaña.

-¡Arien!- Gritó su hermana, asustada.

Valia dejó su maleta en suelo y corrió hasta arrodillarse frente a ella con expresión preocupada. Arien, por su parte, apretaba su pierna lastimada fuertemente mientras una traviesa lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, producto del dolor. Quitó la rama de su pierna y presionó la herida con ambas manos.

-E…Estoy bien, solo…- Arien intentó pararse, pero al hacerlo se recargó en el árbol más cercano. Valia la sujetó de un brazo, pero su hermana quitó su brazo de las manos de la chica. Si Arien tenía algo que la distinguía, era sin dudas su orgullo.- Estoy bien Valia.

-¡Si, claro! ¡Y yo soy azul! ¿Verdad?- Dijo irónica su hermana con el ceño fruncido, tanto por la preocupación como por el enojo al ver la testarudez de Arien.

-Toma tu maleta y apresurémonos a llegar a la Academia, quiero llegar lo antes posible y dormir un buen rato. Ya es muy tarde, tengo sueño y para colmo aún tenemos que inscribirnos.- El fastidio era palpable en sus palabras. '_No soy una debilucha, ¡no señor! Pero, ¡ay! Como me gustaría dormir ahora… Si tan solo pudiera ir flotando… Grrr… ¡Maldita gravedad! ¡Y maldita rama! ¡Maldita raíz! ¡Maldita oscuridad!' _

-Sabes… Tengo hambre.- Dijo Valia después de haber recogido su maleta y la de su hermana, quien a regañadientes se la dejo llevar.

-Y yo quiero tomar un helado gigante, pero no todos tenemos lo que queremos.-'_¡A ver si con eso se calla! _Arien… Siempre tan dulce…

-Mmm… Helado… De chocolate… Con crema… Y salsa de caramelo…- Okay, eso no estaba ayudando en nada. Ahora ya eran dos las hambrientas… _'¡Perfecto! Ahora aparte de sueño, tengo hambre… ¡Y la pierna me duele a morir! Ummmmmh' _Una expresión de frustración se apoderó del rostro de Arien.

Siguieron caminando, pero apenas y se veía la parte superior de la Academia Cross. El cansancio reinaba entre las chicas, quienes de vez en cuando paraban para descansar (unos 3 minutos, aproximadamente) y luego seguían.

-No nos habremos perdido, ¿verdad? ¡Esa academia directamente se aleja de nosotras!- Gritó Arien, sumamente cansada, hambrienta y adolorida. (Recuerden que la muy chicata se llevó por delante una raíz del tamaño de su torso, pero al parecer era muy "chiquita" como para que pudiera verla…)

-No seas exagerada… Vamos bien, lo que tenemos que saber es donde está el despacho del director… Si tan solo pudieram… ¡Mira! Quizás ellos sepan bien, donde está.- Y tras esas palabras, Valia se dirigió hasta los chicos que estaban parados a unos metros de ellas, aparentemente mirándolas. Uno era rubio alto y el otro era un poco más alto que él, de cabello corto y color chocolate.

Caminó un poco más y al estar cerca de ellos, quiso hablarles, pero el rubio se le adelantó

-Buenas noches señoritas, no deberían estar fuera de sus dormitorios a estas horas de la noche.- Dijo el chico con una amable sonrisa. El moreno solo se limitaba a estar presente.

-Emm… Bueno es que… Nosotras venimos a inscribirnos, acabamos de llegar y estamos exhaustas, por eso creía que ustedes sabrían dónde queda el despacho del director y si sigue despierto…- Eso último lo dijo en un susurro, pero fue perfectamente escuchado por los finos oídos de los chicos. Quienes no se molestaron en disimular su asombro.

-Es muy entrada la noche. ¿Por qué llegan tan tarde? ¿No deberían haber llegado mucho antes?- Aunque el de cabello color chocolate, no lo dijo con mala intención, Arien se lo tomó realmente mal (recordemos que no era precisamente su día), mientras que Valia se disponía a explicarle, su hermana la volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Y ustedes no deberían estar en clase? ¿¡Qué te importa!?- Si, como podrían suponer, ninguno de los jóvenes se esperaban esa contestación. Arien caminaba lentamente cojeando, sumando el hecho de estar adolorida, hambrienta y al borde de desmallarse del sueño, daban por resultado una muy cabreada Arien.

Cuando la chica pasó por al lado del rubio, él no pudo evitar notar la enorme herida que tenía en su pierna. Alarmado por la cantidad de sangre que salía de dicha herida, se le acercó, obviando lo irrespetuosa que había sido anteriormente y la frenó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas con semejante herida?- Preguntó dispuesto a alzarla en brazos. Pero Arien, al predecir sus intenciones pegó un salto hacia atrás, arrepintiéndose en el acto, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico.

-¿Y a ti qué diablos te…?- Antes que terminara de hablar, su hermana la interrumpió _'La venganza…'_

-¡No seas tan testaruda! ¡Y nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que el maldito avión se haya retrasado y que por eso estés de quejica! ¡No te desquites con el primero que se te cruce!- Gritó Valia, asombrando a los presentes, a los chicos por haberla visto tan enfadada súbitamente y a su hermana porque Valia usualmente era tranquila, dulce, tierna y casi nada la sacaba de quicio, pero cuando algo lo hacía… ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

-Valia…- La miró Arien sorprendida, luego miró a los demás presentes e hizo un chasqueó la lengua, clara señal de fastidio. Valia sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Ok, ya! Lamento haberlos tratado mal…- Susurró esto último, ya que siempre fue una persona muy orgullosa, tal y como su hermana.

-Y ahora deja que te ayuden.- Al ver la cara de '¡Oh por supuesto que no!' que puso su hermana siguió.- Sabes… No eres buena fingiendo el dolor.-

_'¡Juro que voy a cobrarme esta Valia!' _Pensó Arien claramente planeando una futura venganza.

-Déjame ayudarte, emm…- Dijo el rubio con expresión interrogante.

-Arien, mi nombre es Arien Míriel y ella es mi hermana gemela, Valia.- Se presentó la chica mirando el suelo. La nombrada asintió a modo de saludo con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Ichijou Takuma, soy el vicepresidente de los dormitorios de la luna.- Se presentó a su vez el chico rubio, sonriendo amablemente.- Y él es Kuran Kaname, presidente de los dormitorios.- Dijo señalando al castaño, quién solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Hechas las presentaciones, Takuma se aproximó a Arien, a quién aún no le agradaba la idea de que la carguen y la levanto en brazos. _'Al estilo princesa'_ pensó la chica. Arien se acomodó en el pecho del rubio (un poco avergonzada) y Kaname tomó su maleta.

Pasaron unos minutos luego de haber retomado el camino hacia la Academia y Takuma pudo notar como la respiración de la chica en sus brazos se volvía acompasada y tranquila. Volvió su vista hasta ella y si… Arien se había quedado dormida. A la pobre la venció el sueño.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, llegaron al despacho del director. El hombre estaba vestido con un chal verde oliva, gafas y su cabello era rubio pajizo. Estaba tomando una taza de té cuando llegaron.

-¡Oh! Kaname-kun, Takuma-kun. ¿A qué debo su visita?- El hombre fijó su vista en la chica que estaba al lado de Kaname con una maleta y luego a la otra chica que dormía plácidamente en los brazos del rubio y sonrió. Luego miró la pierna de ésta última y su mirada reflejó preocupación. La herida que tenía estaba sangrando abundantemente y formaba un pequeño charco de sangre que pronto se haría más grande si no era tratado.

* * *

Bueno, ya saben como es la cosa, si les gustó o no, haganmelo saber :33 Dejen reviews! :D También les mostraré un dulce capítulo la próxima noche... (? Jaja Hasta el próximo capítulo! :33


	3. Actas y el Señor Peluche

**Acá les traigo el cap 2! :D Me tarde una eternidad, pero mejor tarde que nunca, no? xD Bueno, no los molesto más con esto... LEAN! ;3**

_'Entre comitas simples y_ cursiva_' _= Pensamientos.

**En negrita **= Palabras en español.

* * *

El director Cross se levantó de su escritorio, se aproximó a los estudiantes y fijó su mirada en la chica que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Takuma. Luego miró a Kaname y a la chica que estaba levemente detrás de él, asomando su cabeza por un costado, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucedió Kaname-kun?- Preguntó simplemente volviendo a mirar a Arien.

-Estas jovencitas vienen a inscribirse Director, creo que ella podrá explicarnos mejor lo sucedido…- Dijo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, mirando a la chica detrás de él. Valia lo miró y asintió levemente. Aproximándose frente a los chicos, se dispuso a relatar lo ocurrido.

-Ehh… Bueno, lo que pasó fue que mi hermana y yo estábamos llegando tarde por que el avión en el que vinimos se retrasó. Arien por apurarse tropezó con una raíz y se cortó la pierna. Después nos encontramos con estos chicos y henos aquí.- Finalizó su breve historia y el Director se quedó pensativo por unos momentos.

-Bueno, ya que vinieron a inscribirse… ¡Procedamos a hacerlo!- Dijo alegremente el profesor, ante su alegría Valia sonrió y se aproximó al escritorio. El Director tomó asiento y luego, serio, dijo…- Pero primero despertemos a Arien-san para que pueda llenar el acta de inscripción y luego podamos proceder a curar su pierna.

Takuma procedió a mover levemente a la chica en sus brazos. Al no ver resultado alguno, la meció un poco más fuerte. Nada. Cuando la iba a dejar sobre uno de los sillones la joven se aferró a su pecho inconscientemente, por lo que Takuma desistió de su idea.

-Cinco minutos más mamá…- Susurró entre sueños. Provocando la risa de casi todos los presentes. El rubio, lo más cuidadosamente posible, balanceó el cuerpo de Arien lentamente, de una manera en que pudiera sostenerla solo con un brazo. Mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de la chica. Rogando internamente que Arien despertara pronto, si pasaba más tiempo del necesario, el aroma de su sangre sería una tentación muy grande para él.

-Despierta dormilona…- Susurraba Takuma cerca de su rostro. El Director sonreía levemente mientras completaba el acta de inscripción de Valia. Kaname solo…Estaba presente.

-Cinco minutos más y me levanto mamá…- Arien seguía en su fantasía.

Takuma estaba quedándose sin ideas. Miró a Valia en busca de ayuda. La susodicha solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Amenázala con quitarle al Señor Pelusa y verás cómo se despierta.- Rio Valia, intentando inútilmente disimular su diversión ante el hecho.

-¿Señor Pelusa?- Preguntó el rubio sin entender del todo. ¿Quién sería ese tal "Señor Pelusa"?

-Su peluche. Ella siempre lo niega, pero sé que aún duerme con él.- Contestó la chica susurrándole, como si fuera información muy confidencial. Para luego reír suavemente.

¿Un peluche? Rio internamente para luego volver su mirada a la joven que permanecía divagando en el mundo de los sueños, usando su brazo como cama y su pecho como almohada.

-Arien… Si no despiertas… Te quitaré al _Señor Peluche_…- Susurró lentamente Takuma, de una manera en que pareciese que la amenaza iba en serio.

-¡Eso jamás!- Para sorpresa de todos, excepto de Valia, quién ya se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su hermana. Era su gemela, la conocía mejor que ella misma.

Arien despertó de sopetón, pero la energía se le desvaneció de la misma manera en la que despertó… Fugazmente. Con los ojos entre abiertos, trató de acomodarse en "su camita" y al intentar hacerlo, notó algo raro en "su camita". Levantó la vista, lentamente, para luego pasar por todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles. Miró avergonzada el divertido rostro del rubio, quién sonreía levemente.

-¡Hasta que despiertas intento de marmota!- Se buró divertida su hermana. _'Ríete ahora… Ya tu contador aumentó a dos venganzas pendientes…' _Gruñó en sus pensamientos Arien.- Ven acá, tienes que completar el Acta de Inscripción. Yo ya lo hice.

Arien gruñó de nuevo en clara señal de fastidio. Takuma la dejó en el suelo, pero no se separó de ella. Ante la mirada interrogante de la chica, de dispuso a explicarse.

-No llegarás muy lejos con tu pierna herida de esa manera.- Dijo serio, para luego pasar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Arien.

_'Menudo pesado que resultó ser el rubio.' _

Valia rio ante la situación, siendo secundada por el Director y el adorno de interiores, digo, Kaname, solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Anda preparándote Valia… La que ríe último, ríe mejor.- **La nombrada se calló casi automáticamente, el resto de los presentes no entendieron ni media de lo dicho por Arien, quién había hecho uso de su idioma natal… El español.

**-No vas a hacerme algo malo… ¿Verdad?- **Respondió en el mismo idioma su hermana. Mirándola entre esperanzada y atemorizada. Su hermana si de venganzas de trataba, era capaz de estar pensando toda un mes hasta idear el plan perfecto.

-Emm… Disculpen que interrumpa su… Charla. Pero… ¿Podrían decirme en donde aprendieron a hablar ese idioma?- Preguntó Cross, interrumpiendo la "sutil" advertencia de la chica herida.

-Es nuestro idioma natal. El que nos obligaron a aprender fue este.- Dijo de mala manera Arien. Ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte de su hermana.

**-¿No podes ser un poco más cortés?- **Preguntó un poco molesta Valia.

**-¿Debería serlo?- **Preguntó a su vez Arien ironizando.

**-¿Vos qué pensas?- **Volvió a preguntar denotando la obviedad en sus palabras.

El Director, un poco sorprendido por lo que parecía ser una discusión entre las hermanas, decidió indagar un poco más sobre la procedencia de ambas.

-¿De dónde vienen chicas?- Preguntó juntando sus manos bajo su barbilla y con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-De América del Sur.- Se adelantó a responder Valia sonriendo de igual manera que el hombre frente a ella.- De Argentina.- Especificó.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al saber esa información. No se esperaron que esas jovencitas vinieran de tan lejos. Kaien solo mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Ahh… Con razón se ven tan cansadas, ha de ser un viaje bastante largo.

Arien al escuchar sus palabras puso cara de… _"¡Naah! ¿Enserio?"_

-Bueno Arien-san, completa el Acta y Takuma-kun te llevará hasta la enfermería. ¿Sí?- Continuó Kaien mirando de forma paternal a la nombrada.

* * *

_'Menudo lío que armé… De no haber sido por esa maldita raíz, no habría pasado nada de eso…' _Renegaba Arien en la que se había convertido en su nueva habitación que compartía con su hermana, obviamente. Descansaba en su cama con su pierna ya desinfectada, limpia y vendada. Valia se ya había quedado dormida.

Quedó pensando en lo sucedido en el día. E hiso una lista mental de todo.

(POV Arien)

Bueno… A ver… ¿Qué me pasó en el día?

Comencemos con la mañana…

*Me despedí de mamá y papá.

*Discutí con Valia.

*Me compré un libro.

*Fuimos al aeropuerto con Valia.

*Esperamos el avión.

*Seguimos esperando.

*Comencé a leer el libro.

*Dejé de leer el libro.

*Seguimos esperando.

*Vi un tipo raro en una esquina. Creo que estaba borracho.

*Hablé con Valia del tipo raro.

*Llegó el avión -¡Aleluya!-

*Me subí al avión… Me quedé dormida.

*Llegamos a la Academia y me pasó de todo.

(Fin POV Arien)

A chica estaba que echaba humo. Molesta con lo que sea que haya planificado arruinar su día. Le echó un último vistazo a los uniformes que yacían colgados en una esquina de la habitación. Y luego se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, preparándose mentalmente para el ajetreado día que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 Ya saben... Dejen reviews! Me inspiran para seguir escribiendo :3  
**

**Muchísimas gracias a las que me dejaron reviews :3 Las amo!**

**_Tambien les mostraré un dulce capítulo la noche siguiente... _**


	4. ¿¡Qué clase de Academia es esta?

**Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! :D Volví y con un nuevo capítulo! Como creen que será el primer día de nuestras gemelitas? ;33 Este cap es como un bonus por la tardanza, es el doble de largo que los anteriores :3 Espero que les guste! ^^**

**Muchisísimas gracias a todas las que dejan reviews :'3 Los leo siempre! Son mi impulso para seguir adelante con este fic!**

**Bueno, acá les dejo las aclaraciones xD**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**En negrita: cosas dichas en español**

_En cursiva: Flashbacks, recuerdos, canciones, poemas._

_"Entre comillas y en cursiva": pensamientos._

* * *

¡¿Qué clase de Academia es esta?!

Los cálidos rayos solares se abrieron paso entre las cortinas de la habitación, invadiendo cada rincón de la misma con descaro. Avisando que era hora de despertar… El suave canto de los pájaros era como una hermosa melodía que incitaba a abrir los ojos lentamente para comenzar el día de un muy buen humor…

Valia se arrebujó en entre sus sábanas para después asomar su cabeza por fuera de estas. Se incorporó lentamente y se desperezó. Fregó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y soltó un largo bostezo. La jovencita, medio dormida aun, se levantó, se colocó sus pantuflas con forma de perrito y dio torpes pasos hasta el baño. Antes de entrar, tomó su uniforme y un fino listón blanco. Así ingresó al cuartito y se duchó.

Por otro lado, su copia, perdón, Arien estaba despatarrada en toda la cama, sin la más mínima intención de moverse… Hasta que milagrosamente, se removió entre sus sábanas, logrando enredarse aún más -si eso era posible-.

Volvió a moverse y lanzó un gruñido frustrado, por no poder volver a conciliar su preciado sueño. Asomó apenas sus ojos por sobre la colcha, con el ceño fruncido y el sueño pintado en su cara.

— ¡Malditos pájaros! — Farfulló, con el ceño aún más fruncido si eso era posible. Y así la Señora de las Tinieblas de pulso frío se levantó, dio dos pasos y cayo de sopetón al suelo. Su pie se había enredado en las sabanas sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera. — ¿¡A caso todos los dioses están en mi contra hoy!? — Chilló desenredando su pie de su "trampa mortal" y encaminándose hasta su maleta, de donde sacó su peine favorito, luego tomó de mala gana el uniforme y se dirigió al baño, ni se percató que su hermana no estaba en su cama. Justo en ese instante, Valia salía del cuarto de baño, impecable, como era costumbre en ella. Vio a su hermana y por mero instinto de supervivencia se apartó justo a tiempo, antes de que la Señora de las Tinieblas de pulso frío la hiciera a un lado de un empujón.

— Vaya genio que tiene por las mañanas…— Murmuró la chica mientras procedía a tender su cama y posteriormente la de su hermana, a sabiendas de que Arien no lo iba a hacer ni por asomo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que su gemela salió del baño. Asombrosamente de buen humor… Esta chica era rara…

— ¿Lista para empezar las clases hermana? — Preguntó alegre, poniendo sus brazos en jarra y con esa sonrisa socarrona que la caracterizaba.

— ¡Como siempre! — Afirmó Valia de la misma forma, pero con una sonrisa dulce adornando su rostro.

De esta manera ambas dejaron la habitación para aproximarse al comedor, en donde ya había muchos alumnos degustando su desayuno. Un sonido de queja proveniente de sus estómagos fue todo lo que necesitaron las chicas para, prácticamente, abalanzarse sobre la mesas.

Valia comía de forma decente, con su cabello semi-recogido esta vez, para evitar molestias. En cambio, su gemela comía como alma que lleva el diablo. Al terminar su desayuno, se apresuraron a las aulas. Aunque tuvieron que correr un poco… Se habían entretenido con un cuadro en uno de los pasillos, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de los minutos que pasaron apreciando la pintura. Al recobrar la noción del tiempo, apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a su clase.

Abrieron la puerta despacio, al entrar, vieron, el rostro impasible del profesor. _'Este tipo da miedo… ¡Y encima esta vestido de cowboy! Seguro que enseña como matar aliens…' _Pensó Arien torciendo su rostro en un gesto de desagrado. Valia por su parte, miraba preocupada la situación. _'¡Genial! Ya en el primer día, llegamos tarde a clases y tenemos a un profesor con pinta de matón. ¡Trágame tierra!' _Y con ese último pensamiento por parte de la gemela menor, Arien procedió a caminar hacia algún asiento disponible. Mientras Valia se la quedaba mirando…

— ¿Es que no piensa presentarse, señorita? — Cuestionó el profesor, serio y con voz gélida. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, quién se viró hacia el profesor con el mismo gesto que él. Se volvió en sus pasos y se paró al lado de su hermana. Eran una copia exacta de la otra. Por lo que por más que intentaras decir quién era quién, era prácticamente imposible.

— Mi nombre es Arien Míriel. Hija de Alfonse y Luissa Míriel. — Los gestos de asombro no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría conocía a sus padres, eran una de las familias más ricas de toda América Latina. Pero desconocían el hecho de que tuvieran una hija, o dos…

— Y yo Valia Míriel. — Dijo de manera seria su gemela. Ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de sus ahora compañeros.

Haciendo caso omiso de todas las miradas y cuchicheos, esperaron a que su profesor les indicara donde sentarse. Sabían que las iba a reprender si ellas se mandaban sin permiso en su primer día de clases.

— ¿Saben por lo menos que se enseña en esta clase? — Volvió a cuestionar el mayor, con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa de lado. En un claro gesto de burla.

— No lo sé… A lo mejor… ¿Nos enseñará a matar aliens? — Retrucó Arien con la misma sonrisa ladina. Acto que hizo que su hermana se golpeara mentalmente la frente y su maestro borrara toda presencia de sentimiento del rostro.

— Soy su maestro de ética, Yagari Toga y ahora… Siéntense al lado de Cross. — Finalizadas estas palabras, las chicas miraron hacia los bancos, buscando con la mirada a ese o esa tal Cross. Hasta que una chica de cabello corto castaño y grandes ojos de igual color se incorporó de su lugar.

— Mi nombre es Yuuki Cross. ¡Bienvenidas a la Academia Cross! — Y mirándolas les sonrió.

— ¡Wii! ¡Al fin una persona amable! — Festejó Arien, mientras que Yuuki se la quedaba mirando un poco extrañada. Valia miró a su gemela.

— ¿Y el rubio no cuenta? — Preguntó alzando una ceja.

— ¿Ehh? ¿El pesado? ¡Claro que no! Si me regañaba cada dos segundos…— Contestó su hermana. Ahí fue cuando varias de las alumnas se le quedaron mirando. — ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? — Preguntó sarcástica la mayor al percatarse de todos los pares de ojos que la veían.

Una de las chicas que estaba unos bancos más arriba se aventuró a hacer la pregunta…

— Umm… ¿Conoces a Aidou-sempai? — La mayoría de las muchachas suspiraron con solo oír ese nombre.

— ¿Aidou-qué? — Preguntó Valia en total desconcierto. — No tenemos ni idea de quién es ese…

— ¿Cómo puedes saber si ella lo sabe o no? — Cuestionó otra chica con el ceño fruncido.

— Somos gemelas. Compartimos todo y sabemos todo lo que sabe la otra. Todos los secretos. Todas las travesuras. Todos los logros. Absolutamente to-do. — Recitaron al unísono, asombrando a toda la clase, incluyendo al profesor. Solo uno de los chicos, de cabello blanco o gris-plateado, torció el gesto en lo que parecía ser una mueca de disgusto, aparentemente algo lo molestaba de la situación, quizá algún recuerdo turbio…

— ¡Ya siéntense! — Ordenó el profesor con el ceño semi-fruncido.

— Si, si… Ya vamos Rocky…— Murmuró Arien. Pero el fino oído del docente la escuchó.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que ya vamos adorado profesor de ética. — Sonrió falsamente Arien. _'Como voy a divertirme con este tipo…' _Rio para sus adentros.

Y sin decir nada más, ambas procedieron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares. Al estar ya sentadas, la menor de las gemelas se volteó hacia su nueva compañera, Yuuki.

— Emm, disculpa, tú, por casualidad... ¿Eres algo del director? — Preguntó con una sonrisa dulce.

— Sí, soy su hija adoptiva. — Sonrió Yuuki. Valia pareció sorprendida por un momento, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa. — Y con Zero somos los prefectos. — Al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica, procedió a explicarle. — Nosotros nos encargamos de controlar que los alumnos de la clase diurna no se mesclen con los de la clase nocturna, así como para controlar que respeten el toque de queda. — Acabó con una sonrisa.

— Nunca entendí bien eso… ¿Por qué los dividen en clase diurna y nocturna? De donde yo vengo hay un sistema de enseñanza parecido… Pero no es lo mismo. — Yuuki pareció asombrarse por lo que había dicho Valia.

— Porque los de la clase nocturna son… Especiales. — Pareció buscar una palabra adecuada para describirlos.

— ¿Especiales? ¿Tienen alguna discapacidad mental o física acaso? — Preguntó Arien, metiéndose en medio de la conversación. Ante sus palabras Zero sonrió divertido.

— ¿Ehh? No, no al contrario. — Sonrió nerviosa Yuuki. — Su nivel de inteligencia es… Mayor que el nuestro.

— Ahh… ¡O sea que son unos come libros nocturnos! — Se mofó la gemela mayor, riendo con ganas, contagiándole un poco de risa al peli-plateado, a quien cada vez le caía mejor la chica.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo es que de dónde vienen hay un sistema parecido? ¿De dónde vienen?

— De Argentina. — Sonrió Valia. — En cuanto a lo de las clases, es porque a los adultos o chicos que repitieron mucho un mismo curso, los transfieren al turno noche.

— Ahh… Ya veo…

* * *

Pasadas las clases, las hermanas se disponían a juntar con calma sus cosas y retirarse a deambular hasta el toque de queda. Pero sus "planes" fueron completamente cambiados cuando vieron a casi todas sus compañeras, prácticamente, salir corriendo, gritando cosas como "¡Kyaa!" o "¡Ya quiero ver a los de la clase noctura!" o también… "Ahh… ¡Wild-sempai! ¡Idol-sempai!"

_"¿A los de la clase nocturna?"_ Pensó Valia.

_"¿A los nerds?_" Pensó a su vez Arien.

Y como impulsadas por una fuerza invisible (llamada curiosidad), dirigieron su rumbo hasta donde había una masa de féminas frente a una ggran puerta, gritando cosas parecidas a las dichas antes. Y allí, Arien divisó a Yuuki, en apuros, tratando de contener a las alumnas con las hormonas alborotadas. Y a la vez vio la oportunidad de hacer algo que ella consideraba divertido.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yuuki! — Al captar la atención de la aludida, sonrió de forma que se podría haber considerado como arrogante. — ¿Te doy una mano? ¿O empiezo a rezar por tu vida? — Rio la chica.

— N…No hace falta Arien-chan. Es mi trabajo, puedo hacerlo. — _"Esa no se la cree ni ella…" _Rio para sus adentros la latina.

— Claro… Te enseñaré como se pone orden…— Musitó para sí misma Arien. Posicionándose en el medio del lugar, eh inhalando profundamente, soltó... — ¡TODAS FORMEN UNA FILA EN LINEA RECTA AHORA MISMO! — Ante semejante grito todas y cada una de las chicas quedó muda, incluyendo a la prefecta. — A menos que quieran que en un futuro no muy lejano le cuente a alguno de sus "ídolos" cosas bochornosas sobre ustedes… ¿Verdad que no les gustaría? —Siseó maliciosamente la chica, con una sonrisa casi macabra. Sobra decir que no volaba ni una mosca, esa chica sí que infundía terror…

Luego de haber "puesto orden" Arien se regocijaba con las miradas atemorizadas de las ahora ordenadas chicas que estaban formadas, tal y como había ordenado la gemela. Valia se la quedó mirando como diciendo "otra vez sacas a relucir el demonio que hay en ti… Nunca cambiarás…"

No pasó ni un minuto hasta que las puertas se abrieron y allí se pudo divisar a los alumnos de la clase nocturna. Todos implacablemente vestidos con sus uniformes blancos.

— Vaya… ¿Esos son los nerds? — Susurró Arien asombrada. Pero todo ápice de su sorpresa, se fue a vacacionar a Camboya al ver, según sus propias palabras, al "rubio pesado" y el "adorno de interiores".

— Wow…— Susurró Valia, quien posó sus ojos sobre un rubio un poco más bajo que el resto, al contrario que sus compañeros iba haciendo ademanes y guiñándole el ojo a cada chica que veía. Recibiendo múltiples suspiros y gritos de emoción.

Arien le restó importancia, mientras esperaba a que su hermana saliera de su estado de "embobada", miró su pierna, que ocultaba sus vendas bajo la larga media negra. Y cuando estaba a punto de "checarlas", sintió un aura oscura a su alrededor. Al volver su mirada al frente, se encontró con la mirada profunda del rubio seductor, dedujo fácilmente que su nombre era Hanabusa Aidou (gracias a todos los gritos). Pero notó algo raro en su frente, miró hacia arriba y allí vio la mano de ese rubio "apuntándola" a manera de pistola. Arien alzó una ceja y sonrió con diversión. _"Interesante… Veamos que hace…"_

— _Bang…_— Susurró Hanabusa. Pero contrario a todas sus expectativas, la chica frente a él no suspiró, no gritó ni se ruborizó si quiera… Arien extendió su brazo derecho, puso su mano a manera de pistola y la colocó a la altura de la frente del rubio. Quién no entendía ni media de lo que sucedía.

— _Bang…_— Imitó la gemela con una sonrisa divertida, ante la mirada atónita de todas/os los presentes. Luego se echó a reír con ganas, provocando primero una mirada de confusión por parte de Hanabusa, pero luego éste sonrió divertido también.

Contra todo pronóstico, Aidou se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Tomando por sorpresa a la chica. Pero, sus expectativas fueron nuevamente desbaratadas por Arien. La joven lo miró, sin perder su sonrisa socarrona.

— Ni creas que voy a devolvértelo umm… ¿Hanabusa? Ese es tu nombre. ¿Verdad? — Corroboró Arien. Sobra decir la perplejidad que se apoderó del rostro del chico. Y no solo de él, también de Yuuki al ver que el rubio no causaba ningún efecto en la chica. Sin contar las miradas cargadas de asombro de las féminas del turno día.

— ¿Ehh? Si ese es mi nombre…— Respondió aun un poco sorprendido.

— ¡Arien-san! ¡Valia-san! Buenas tardes. — Saludó Takuma al llegar junto a las gemelas, Valia, todo ese rato había intentado contener la risa, su hermana siempre hacía lo mismo…

— Buenas tardes Takuma-san. — Sonrió la gemela menor.

— ¡Hola rubio! — Saludó Arien. Y sin poder evitarlo golpeo el brazo de Takuma, ni muy fuerte, ni muy débil, lo justo como para que lo sintiera.

— ¡Auch! ¿Y eso porqué fue? — Cuestionó el chico sujetándose el brazo.

— Así demuestro mi cariño. — Arien puso su mejor cara de niña angelical que no rompe ni un plato, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda e inclinando apenas su cabeza hacia la derecha.

_"No quiero ni imaginar como demuestra su odio…" _Pensó la prefecta, mirando sumamente asombrada todo lo acontecido.

— ¿Y cómo está tu pierna? — Sonrió Takuma.

— Bien, supongo que eres un buen medico después de todo. — Rio Arien. Cosa que pareció adorable a los ojos del muchacho.

De entre los alumnos de la clase nocturna, se abrió paso hasta el frente Kaname, quién no necesitaba de ningún tipo de gesto o de decir algo para pasar, ya que todos se apartaban en cuanto él se acercaba, para dejarlo pasar sin problemas…

— Ichijou… Aidou…— Con un asentimiento ambos chicos se despidieron de las gemelas, para luego seguir adelante. — Buenas tardes señoritas Míriel. — Sonrió levemente y luego se retiró, no sin antes agradecerle a Yuuki por el "buen trabajo" que hacía. Arien se mosqueó un poco ante lo dicho por él castaño. _"¡Pero si yo las puse a raya!" _

Luego de lo sucedido, las hermanas decidieron ir a su habitación. No sin antes hablar de las mil maneras en las que Arien planeaba asesinar al adorno de interiores, digo, Kaname. Ella era muy orgullosa y el que le haya atribuido el mérito de haber puesto a raya a las alumnas a Yuuki, la hacía hervir de la rabia. Pero bueno… Valia intentaba como podía tranquilizarla. Pero mucho no podía parar su perversa mente. Además de que ella también pensaba en cierto rubio atrevido…

Así pasaron su primer día de escuela… Las dos terminaron durmiéndose con exactamente el mismo pensamiento…

_"¿¡Qué clase de Academia es esta!?"_

* * *

**Y bien? Qué les pareció? :D Ya saben como es, dejen muuuuuchos reviews! :'3 Sirven a la imaginacion de su loca autora! x3**

**Las amo! ^^**

_**También les mostraré un dulce capítulo la próxima noche... **_


	5. Descubrimientos inquietantes

**Aqui les traigo el cuarto cap de este fic! :'D Espero que no se me hayan ido por la tardanza! Dx Pero es que pasaron muchas cosas que dejaron a esta escritora inlucrada (?) sin inspiración y con los ánimos por el suelo u.u Muchas gracias a:  
**

**KuranKiryuu: Gracias por las correciones ^^U Muchas veces escribo rápido y ya lo publico xD Por eso a veces se me pasan ciertos errores ;) Por otra parte, si, tu Zero va a aparecer más veces de las que piensas xD Y se van a sorprender bastante :3**

**Cabby Alysse: Muchas gracias por tus reviews! :'3 Siempre me alegran el día :) No eh! Mi imaginación es solo mía, cappici? ¬¬ (?) xD Okno, te presto un poco si quieres... Pero eso sí, vas a tener que pagarme con un Albafica sexy atado a mi cama semi desnudo. ¿Estamos? (?) Jajaja besos! ;D**

**Little-Writer99: Por supuesto que lo sigo! :D Ni piensen que se van a librar de mi y de mis locuras! :3 Yo tambien amo que hablen español :3 xD Es que.. Ya verán :3 **

**Mia-sakura-himesama: Gracias por tu review! :3 Jajaja saludos también!**

**Ranka87: Jey! Alguien más se pasa al lado oscuro! :D (?) Okno, soy una santa palomita :3 (Si claro xD) Arien cometera muchas mas locuras de las que crees xD Esa chica... Hay veces que hasta yo quiero matarla xD**

**Y bueno, ya saben, pero porsilas xD**

**Aclaraciones:**

_'Ente comitas simples y cursiva': **Pensamientos.**  
_

_En cursiva solo:_ **Recuerdos, canciones, poemas, partes de cuentos, relatos.**

* * *

_—N…No…— Mis susurros se oían tan lejanos como si nunca hubiera hablado… Te desvanecías mientras cerrabas tus ojos… Pánico, el más profundo pánico llenó cada parte de mi ser. No pude evitarlo, aún al correr, mis piernas se negaban a obedecerme, no podía ser… ¡Justo ahora! Justo en este momento en el que comenzábamos a ser uno para el otro… ¡¿Por qué?! _

_Intenté moverme hacia ti, las heridas me escocían por todo el cuerpo, mi fatigado ser se negaba a moverse, pero mi corazón me daba fuerzas para llegar hasta a ti. Me incorporé a duras penas, nuestros amigos, igual de cansados, observaban con premura como me apoyaba en mi espada para pararme… Tu cuerpo, a unos metros de mí, tan cerca… Y a la vez… Tan lejos…_

_Sin importarme mis heridas o cuan fragmentada mi alma se encontrara, caminé hacia ti, tambaleante, con pasos desiguales, conteniendo el dolor. Llegué hacia dónde estabas, tendido en la hierba, se me encogió el corazón al verte así, la herida que atravesaba tu pecho era enorme, una gran congoja me invadió… Sin poder refrenarlas, las apesadumbradas lágrimas corrieron libres por mis ojos, pero la opresión en mi pecho no cesó. Tu mirada, tan hermosa como la más valiosa de las esmeraldas, me veía con amor, ternura y una pizca de tristeza. Me dejé caer pesadamente a tu lado, sin importarme el dolor que me causaría, tú eras lo único que me importaba en ese momento. _

_Levantaste tu mano débilmente y acariciaste mi mejilla con suavidad, mientras sonreías con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban. Te abrasé con amor, entrelazando mis dedos con tus cabellos color oro claro… Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer… ¡Algo! ¡Esto no puede terminar así!_

_— Te… Amo…_

* * *

Un frío de los mil demonios. Ese clima insoportable de Japón era el causante de un mal humor palpable en la chica de largos cabellos castaños. Sus dientes tiritaban y su rostro estaba contraído en una expresión que fácilmente se podría interpretar como sufrimiento, enojo, frustración, entre otras cosas… Arien asomó su cabeza por sobre las sabanas, arrepintiéndose en el acto, pero debía ver a su hermana. Pudo ver que Valia estaba temblando en su cama, arropada hasta las orejas. Meditó un momento y lo decidió.

Con esfuerzo quitó las sabanas que la cubrían, deshaciendo esa pequeña fuente de calor que le proporcionaban. Una brisa helada la recibió, envolviéndola en un frío abrazo que la hizo estremecerse. Y ahí comenzó a temblar… Se levantó procurando no hacer ruidos, se puso lo primero que tenía a mano. Abrigos, pantalones, tres pares de medias, dos gorros de algodón, botas altas de piel negra, dos pares guantes y cuatro bufandas –que por cierto, sacó de su armario y del de su hermana-. La chica no estaba acostumbrada a pasar frío, en su casa -mansión- su habitación estaba calefaccionada, su cama tenía un hermoso dosel, el acolchado era grueso, pero a la vez delicado y suave. El colchón era sumamente mullido, poseía dos almohadas de algodón con una bellísima funda en color lila. Sin dudas, era una diferencia considerable. Sin calefacción, colchón firme, una única almohada -plana-, una sábana y tres simples frazadas. Arien no estaba acostumbrada a tales cosas.

A pesar de todo el abrigo que llevaba encima, la castaña no podía parar de temblar, los escalofríos iban y venían. Mantenía su mandíbula fuertemente cerrada para evitar tiritar. Dos meses habían pasado desde que había llegado a la academia con su hermana. Dos meses en los que se había hecho muy amiga de Yuuki –a pesar de que seguía pensando que le faltaba algo de carácter…- y por consiguiente, de Zero. Por algún motivo que ella desconocía, el peli-plateado le guardaba un profundo rencor a los de la clase nocturna… Pero en poco tiempo se había ganado su afecto, ella y Valia. Al principio era algo seco, pero pasado un tiempo, las chicas pasaron a ser personas importantes para él. Con Arien siempre terminaba riendo de alguna manera, al parecer, a ella tampoco le caía muy bien la clase nocturna… En una ocasión le dijo lo que pensaba de ellos…

_'Son muy creídos y vanidosos, y la verdad, no sé qué le ven a ese tal Kaname… Para mi es de lo más normalito…' _

Arien salió de su habitación –reuniendo todo el coraje posible- y comenzó a caminar a través del -muy- largo pasillo de los Dormitorios del Sol, buscando con la vista a algún alma bondadosa a quien pedirle una manta. Al dar por fallida esa "misión", soltó un pesado suspiro, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación que Yuuki compartía con Yori, la mejor amiga de esta última. Al estar ya frente a la puerta, tocó suavemente. Nadie le respondió. Dejando sus precarios modales de lado, entró a la habitación sin muchos miramientos.

— ¿Yuuki…?—. Musitó la castaña mirando hacia su cama, pero al no verla en ningún sector de la habitación, cerró la puerta despacio y siguió caminando. Se estaba congelando -a pesar del kilo y medio de ropa de abrigo que llevaba encima- y maldecía a cada Dios que se le venía a la mente. Muy a su pesar, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Zero. En donde planeaba poder obtener unas mantas, si no lo lograba… Pues... No le quedaría de otra que ir con el director. Y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Inminente muerte por congelamiento al atravesar todo el camino desde los dormitorios hasta la Academia, y de allí hasta el despacho Kaien Cross.

Con esos poco felices pensamientos, siguió su camino hasta divisar la puerta indicada. Tocó. Ni un mísero sonido salía de la habitación. A sabiendas de la confianza que le tenía el chico, hizo lo mismo que había hecho en la habitación de Yuuki, entró. Al asomarse al cuarto, descubrió -para su desgracia- que no había ni un alma dentro.

— Esto es lo que faltaba… ¿¡Acaso no puedo conseguir que me den una manta!? ¡Osh! ¡Maldito congelador que resultó ser esta Academia! ¿¡Por qué justo hoy los dos prefectos tienen que estar de ronda hasta tan tarde!?— Como podrán deducir, nuestra princesa estaba de todo menos contenta. Y con pensamientos e ideas macabras, la chica de cabellos castaños, emprendió su "travesía" hasta la Academia.

Tiritando, temblando, maldiciendo, y casi llorando de pura frustración, Arien llegó hasta la Academia, vigilando que no haya ningún estudiante nocturno, la castaña siguió caminando como si se tratara de un espía, ocultándose cada vez que podía, detrás de cada columna, árbol o lo que tuviera en frente… Con pasos sigilosos llegó hasta la entrada de la Academia. Y allí mismo, entró y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, de vez en cuando escuchaba algún que otro sonido, pero nada más que eso. Pasado un tiempo, llegó hasta el despacho del director. Sin pensárselo dos veces, toco la puerta enérgicamente, interrumpiendo una reunión de la cual, por supuesto, era ignorante.

— Adelante— Se dejó oír la voz de Kaien desde dentro, Arien sin esperar, entro al despacho, donde vio a Takuma, Kaname y a sus dos prefectos favoritos. Al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre algo serio, ya que sus rostros lo demostraban. Pero al ingresar, Kaien, Kaname y Takuma cambiaron sus expresiones por tenues sonrisas, mientras que Zero y Yuuki seguían serios. — ¿Qué sucede Arien-chan? ¿Por qué estás levantada a esta hora? — Cuestionó con una sonrisa dulce el director. Arien soltó aire, volvió a llenar sus pulmones y dijo…

— ¡Estaba congelándome! — La chica no se percató del gesto de sorpresa-preocupación que surcó el rostro de los presentes. Si era lo que estaban pensando…— ¡Esta Academia no puede ser más fría! — Reprochó la joven, quien con ese reproche hizo desaparecer la expresión de los muchachos. El director, por su parte, sonrió comprensivamente, era cierto que no tenían una muy buena calefacción en los dormitorios del Sol.

— ¿Y por eso viniste disfrazada de esquimal friolento? — Se burló Zero con una sonrisa ladina. Por su parte, Arien hizo un mohín.

— ¡Los busqué a ustedes dos y casi muero congelada en el intento! — Dijo en su defensa. Al terminar, Yuuki sonrió apenada y estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Zero la interrumpió.

— ¿El ser prefectos no te dice nada? Cerebro de alcornoque — Y de nuevo esa sonrisa sarcástica… Esto era una guerra declarada.

— Pensé que ya habrían vuelto de su ronda nocturna…— Entrecerró sus ojos Arien para después mirar hacia otro lado, ofendida.

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya! No peleen niños. Lo siento por eso Arien-chan. ¿Takuma-kun? — Interfirió el director con su típica sonrisa. Llamando la atención del joven rubio a su vez.

— ¿Eh? ¿Si, director? — Indagó Takuma amablemente, como era su costumbre.

— ¿Podrías darle a Arien-chan una de tus mantas? En este momento mis hijos no tienen de más. — Pidió Kaien. Pero ante sus últimas palabras, Zero se molestó.

— ¡Yo no soy tu hijo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? — Mosqueado, el peli-plateado abandonó la habitación en una escena un tanto cómica…

— Bueno… ¡Vamos por esa manta! — Exclamó alegremente el rubio. Arien le sonrió falsamente, dado que el frío no ayudaba en nada a contribuir al buen humor.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que salieron de la Academia hacia los Dormitorios de la Luna, por su parte, Takuma estaba sonriente, al parecer, el frío no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, mientras que la jovencita a su lado luchaba contra los temblores y apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula para evitar tiritar… Pero como no… Hasta su propio cuerpo la traicionaba a la pobre. Sin poder contenerlo, comenzó a temblar y luego a tiritar, ni todo el abrigo impedía que sintiera la brisa helada del incipiente invierno. Esto lo percató el rubio, quien sin pensárselo mucho, la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo. Arien quedó sorprendida y pensaba zafarse del abrazo lo antes posible, pero luego de pensárselo dos veces, decidió dejarse abrazar, total…Así ya no tendría tanto frío…

Pasados otros quince minutos, ambos jóvenes llegaron a los desiertos Dormitorios de la Luna. Pasaron el umbral del portón principal, en donde Takuma le explicó las cosas al Guardián del mismo, quién los dejó pasar muy a regañadientes y continuaron el trecho que les quedaba hasta su destino. Al entrar, Arien tuvo un escalofrío, desde pequeña había sido muy perceptiva a nivel espiritual y psicológico, al igual que su hermana Valia.

_'Aquí hay algo raro…'_ Pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño, el ambiente era diferente. Y como si leyera su mente, Takuma se volteó a mirarla una vez estando en el comienzo de las escaleras, le dirigió una mirada algo interrogante, pero no dejaba translucir mucho… Él… Le sucedía algo extraño con ella… Desde que entró a la Academia, se sentía como atraído a ella, Arien tenía algo que él aun no lograba identificar, pero era justamente aquello que desconocía, lo que lo atraía de ella. Era como si detrás de esa simple apariencia de adolescente rebelde y común, se ocultara un ser único y fuera de su rango de imaginación. Quizás solo eran puras imaginaciones suyas, pero no solo él lo había sentido, Kaname y varios de sus compañeros también sintieron que las gemelas tenían algo fuera de lo normal, una esencia que no terminaban de percibir. Sí, estaba la fuerte esencia humana, de eso no cabía duda, pero más profundamente, agudizando todos los sentidos al máximo, lograba percibir otra esencia que no era capaz de definir, ya que no había sentido nunca antes, otra similar. Y eso, para alguien como él, era más que inusual, por eso le preguntó a Kaname si le sucedía lo mismo, no le dijo que se sentía atraído a ella, quizá cuando sepa algo más de Arien se lo diría, al fin y al cabo, eran mejores amigos de la infancia… Al tener una respuesta afirmativa de parte del castaño, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del Director, él debería saber algo… Allí también encontraron a los prefectos y una vez dentro, comenzaron a tratar ese tema que tan inquieto lo tenía.

_(Flashback)_

_— ¿De qué querías hablar Kaname-kun? — Preguntó con una tenue sonrisa el director. Takuma miraba la situación un poco incómodo, ya que no se esperaba la presencia de los prefectos y él estaba al tanto de la estrecha relación entre las gemelas y ellos. Ellas eran solo un par de meses más pequeñas que Zero y al ser hijas únicas, el prefecto para ellas era como su hermano mayor…_

_— El tema es algo delicado… Pero quisiera preguntarle una cosa…— La expresión sonriente abandono el rostro de Kaien para pasar a ser seria. Yuuki y Zero también mantenían esa expresión._

_— ¿Qué sucede Kaname-kun? — El castaño dejó salir un suspiro pesado, cerró sus ojos con templanza y luego levantó la vista, mirándolo a los ojos le comentó las inquietudes que tenía no solo él, sino también Takuma y varios de los demás integrantes de la Clase Nocturna…_

_— Es sobre las gemelas que entraron hace unos meses…— El rostro del director mostraba la palpable sorpresa al saber que eso era de lo que querían hablar… Por otro lado, Zero se tensó un poco y su expresión se transformó en una de desagrado. Yuuki por su parte solo se sorprendió, al igual que Kaien y aguardó hasta que Kaname volviera a hablar. — Nosotros los vampiros, como bien sabe, tenemos un nivel de percepción mucho mayor al de los humanos, y los sentidos mucho más finos. Y desde que ellas llegaron, varios alumnos de la Clase Nocturna no pudieron ocultar su…"curiosidad" por ellas. Obviamente ya se tomaron medidas para que no se acercaran a ellas. Pero no es eso lo que más llama la atención. También está el hecho de que Takuma ha percibido algo más allá de su esencia humana…— Los rostros de todos los presentes mostraron el asombro e incredulidad ante las palabras dichas. _

_— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente Kaname-kun? ¿Qué fue lo que percibiste Takuma-kun? — Preguntó el de lentes con suma curiosidad, él podría haber sido uno de los mejores cazadores de vampiros en sus épocas, pero esa capacidad de percepción estaba fuera de sus capacidades. Takuma se adelantó a hablar, aun un poco incomodado por la penetrante mirada de Zero sobre él. _

_— Yo… Pude sentir que las gemelas poseen una esencia que escapa a mis conocimientos, ya que nunca antes había sentido una igual. Me refiero a que detrás de la palpable esencia humana, hay otra…Pero no es de vampiro como en un principio había sospechado, es algo completamente diferente._

_Kaname ya estaba al tanto de la situación, por lo que no le sorprendieron sus palabras. Pero los demás presentes eran otro tema… El director mantenía una expresión entre seria y asombrada. Zero se debatía entre creerle o golpearlo por lo que había dicho, pero la segunda opción estaba descartada. Él sabía que por más que odiara a los vampiros, ese no mentiría sobre algo así, no lo creía capaz, pero quién sabe… Yuuki por su parte, estaba que no se lo creía, jamás hubiese sospechado que la alocada y rebelde Arien y su tímida y correcta hermana Valia tuviesen algo oculto como decían los vampiros…_

_— Explícate—. Las palabras de Zero iban cargadas de un veneno disimulado. Fruncía el ceño y miraba directamente a los ojos a Takuma y Kaname de a intervalos. Antes que Takuma procediera a contestarle, Kaname intercedió por él._

_— No lo tenemos muy en claro, por eso quisimos venir a hablar con el director Cross, pero al parecer él esta tan o más ciego que nosotros en este tema. — Kaname lo miró fijo, con su típica expresión de hielo. _

_— Ya, tranquilo Zero-kun… ¿Qué creas que pueda ser, Kaname-kun? — Preguntó afablemente Kaien, mientras se servía un poco de té para él y los presentes, exceptuando a los prefectos, sabía de antemano que no querrían, los conocía demasiado..._

_— Podría tratarse de un sellado… Algo o alguien podría haber sellado cualquiera que sea la esencia esa que percibimos. — Sus ojos se posaron fugazmente en la única mujer presente en la habitación, nadie se percató de ello, excepto Kaien…_

_— ¿Un sellado? — Las palabras de Yuuki dejaban denotar su extrañeza. '¿De qué están hablando?' _

_Y justo antes de que pudieran continuar la conversación, tocaron la puerta y siendo Arien la autora de esos golpes, dieron la charla por terminada._

_(Fin Flashback)_

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación del rubio. Allí Takuma encendió la luz, lo que le causó un breve escozor en los ojos, pero no solo a él, Arien también entrecerró los ojos, se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, por lo que la luz en sus ojos fue muy repentina. Una vez acostumbrados a la luz de las lámparas, el vampiro se dirigió hasta un ropero con diseño victoriano, muy elegante a decir verdad. Mientras hacía esto, no se percató de cierta personita que miraba su cama con cariño…

_'No creo que se moleste mucho… Ya son casi las cinco de la mañana y su habitación es mucho más cálida que la mía… La distancia de estos dormitorios hasta la Academia es igual a la distancia que hay desde mis dormitorios… Y él también va a tener que acostarse a dormir en poco tiempo… Y… ¡Ay, ya que! No todos los días estas dentro de un dormitorio tan cálido…' _Y sin pensárselo mucho más, la jovencita se encaminó hasta la cama de cálidas y suaves sábanas sin que su dueño se diera cuenta, abrió la cama y e introdujo su figura dentro. Casi al instante, arrullada por la calidez, se quedó dormida.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando halló a Arien profundamente dormida en su cama que se quedó con la boca abierta. No se podía creer que en menos de un minuto la chica haya quedado en los brazos de Morfeo. Se acercó a ella despacio y se sentó el borde de la cama. La miró detenidamente, su cabello castaño desordenado, su rostro tranquilo, su cuerpo acurrucado en medio de la cama, su suave y blanca piel… Sin lugar a dudas, estaba cayendo en las redes de algo que no quería caer. Pero él no era capaz de controlar los engañosos caminos del destino, y no sabía cómo terminaría todo aquello… Pero jamás había sentido esa atracción por nadie, y eso que había conocido a muchas mujeres hermosas, tanto humanas como vampiresas, pero ninguna le había llamado tanto la atención como ella… Ya sea su carácter, su belleza o esa misteriosa esencia oculta que poseía… Ella era única.

Ya faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era dormir y su cama estaba ocupada. Con cuidado y casi ternura, colocó la manta sobre Arien. En silencio se quitó su uniforme blanco y lo sustituyó por un juego de piyama en azul. Con el mismo cuidado de hace un momento, se acostó al lado de gemela mayor, cuidando de no despertarla. Ya luego escucharía el sermón de su mejor amigo, pero por ahora… Se dejaría disfrutar ese momento…

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeno, que dicen? :3 Les gustó? No? Lo que sea diganmelo en un review! Amo sus reviews! :3 Son mi fuente de imaginación, mi inspiración, mi todo! Aykuadgjerykgewrkuvstyb ya, en fin... Las amo :3 **

_**También **__**les mostraré un dulce capítulo la próxima noche... **_


End file.
